1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming device.
2. Related Art
An image forming device of the type in which an image formation unit for forming an image is accommodated in a housing and an opening is formed on one of sides of the housing is widely used. In such an image forming device, the opening serves as a manual paper feed path extending from the outside of the housing to the image formation unit.
The image forming device of this type has an opening and closing member attached to the housing to be able to swing about a lower edge portion thereof. Specifically, the opening and closing member is provided to be able to swing between an opened state where the opening is exposed and a closed state where the opening is covered. The opening and closing member is a supply tray for manually feeding a recording medium, and is moved to the opened state when the manual feeding is conducted. On the other hand, when the opening and closing member is not used (i.e., the manual feeding is not performed), the opening and closing member is closed.